


The story of awesomness

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Prussia is bored, and annoying, poor fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It's the G8 meeting and Prussia is bored...





	1. Chapter 1

One bright morning...  
A G8 meeting was...  
-Stop it, you unawesome person!-Prussia suddenly yelled. Really, it was so unawesome to always start a story with some boring meeting!-And let the awesome me take charge!  
-Bruder...?-Germany said, in concern. It was a bad idea to let him tag along after all. He was so bored that he started hallucinating!-...Who are you talking to?  
-Prussia-san...-Japan said, in awe and slight confusion. He didn't know that Prussia-san courd break the forth warr too...-You can break the fourth war too...?  
-Of course I can, Japan!-Prussia said, in smugness. Of course he felt smug! He could see what the writer has written and that it wasn't as awesome as him!-I am can break it with my awesomness! -He said, even more smugly now. Of course, no one was as awesome as him!-Which remind me, this unawesome meeting is boring! I should do a favor to all of you unawesome people, and tell you an awesome story about the awesome me!-He suddenly declared. He wondered what was so sudden about that. He almost feel asleep at this unawesome meeting!-And I don't want to hear any unawesome disagreements!  
Everyone became quiet, as they wondered how much one's ego can inflate...  
-My ego is infinitely awesome!-Prussia declared, even more smugly now. He didn't get why being very smug was a bad thing.-Because I am the incarnation of awesomness!  
...  
...Really...? o_0


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago...  
...  
Whatever!  
Let's skip this unawesome shit!  
...  
So, there was an awesome world made by the gods of awesomness!  
But then, an unawesome overlord named Ivan took over it and made it unawesome!  
He did a lot of unawesome shit like imprisoning princess Roderich in a 3000 foot tall tower, being creepy and eating babies for breakfast!  
The people hated being ruled by an unawesome lord, so they awesomely prayed for an awesome hero to awesomely come!  
That's when the gods of awesomness gave birth to an awesome hero!  
He was awesomness incarnate, and his name was Gilbert!  
He also had an awesome bird named Gilbird who could turn into an awesome sword!  
Each awesome slash of it turned monsters into awesome women, liquids into awesome beer and food into awesome wurst!  
It was so awesome!

So, he descended to an unawesome world in hopes to make it as awesome as himself!  
And as his awesome deeds became more awesomely known, he was being followed by people who wanted to be as awesome as him!  
He befriended the not so awesome as him, but still awesome guys named Francis and Antonio who were joined by their girlfriends Arthur and Lovino!  
Elizabeta, Alfred and his less unawesome brother Matthew followed him because they wanted to be as awesome as him!  
And he also awesomely found his long lost but not as awesome as him brother Ludwig with his girlfriend Feliciano!  
He was awesome like that!

So he got to this unawesome 1000 feet tall castle to fight the unawesome Ivan and bring awesomness to the land!  
But the castle was unawesomely big like an unawesome labyrinth and he got unawesome lost unawesomely fast!  
Then he meet Kiku, Heracles and Sadik and they awesomely showed him around the unawesome castle!  
There he found out that Yao, Eduard, Raivis, Toris and Katusha were unawesomely Ivan's slaves!  
And the unawesome Ivan was waiting for him in the throne room with his unawesome sister Natalia!  
He awesomely fought them, but his awesome attacks were blocked by their unawesomness!  
But then his not so awesome friends, unawesome followers and their girlfriends began praising his awesomness!  
His awesomness level rose up and he blasted the unawesome Ivan and the unawesome Natalia to the moon!  
He was so awesome that he was made an awesome king and everyone lived awesomely ever after!


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence, as everyone were so shocked after hearing the so called "story" that they were lost for words...  
-The were struck speechless by how awesome it was!-Prussia said, in smugness. It was way too awesome for them to comprehend!-Because the story was pure awesomness!  
The silence continued, as everyone were wondering what Prussia smoke that day and if it was contagious or not...  
-...What the bloody hell was that...?-England said in depression, as he came back to his senses. It was bloody horrible and Prussia actually called it a "story"...!-And I am not the frog's girlfriend!  
-Oh, Angleterre~ Don't be shy~-France sing-sang, in amusement. Angleterre was so cute when he was blushing...-Don't deny that you are attracted to me~  
-...A serf insert Gary-stu...-Japan said, in depression. It was a serf insert and a Gary-stu...And it was horribre beyond words...-...The story was brutarry murdered...  
-Yeah! The communist is the bad guy who is going to take over the world!-America said in enthusiasm, as he raised up his fist. -Just look as this creepy smile he always has on his face!  
-Who is going to take over the world?-Russia asked in a creepy voice, as a scary aura appeared around him. Really, who did they think he was? And making up a story like that...-And what was that about me being creepy, eating babies for breakfast and imprisoning and enslaving other people?-He said as his dark aura grew, while looking at Prussia and taking out his pipe.-Do you wish for me to repeatedly bash your head with my magical pipe so badly? I will be happy to fulfill your wish~  
As they say it "You have done goofed, mate."...  
-...N-nein...I think I will have to refuse...-Prussia said in a scared voice, at the thought of being bashed to death. Nein! He wasn't scared at all, he was just too awesome to be bashed on the head with some unawesome pipe!-N-no hard feelings...I-I just have some awesome stuff I forgot to do...-He said, as he started to run away. Nein! He was too awesome to run away! It was a strategic retreat!  
"...Yeah, right...", was the thought...  
That went thought everyone's heads...  
Just as Prussia was running away...  
And broke the story on the way...


End file.
